ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakai and Kihaku Academy Exam
NobuAkimichi: -I sighed softly as I had finally broken past the final ledge in the climb that I had taken to make my way up to my own personal training grounds which I had been in the process of making. I became quiet fond of using my own Sensei’s, Takeda Inkroe’s, but soon grew too tired of living off in his shadow. I wanted my own place, my own thing, something I could own. So for months on, without telling a soul, I had made the familiar climb up the side of this ridge to come upon this platform atop a mountain. It had taken a long time, but it all came together well. After finally climbing to my feet and raised a hand to whipe the sweat from my brow, I looked around at all that was here. There was almost a sort of living structure, that had a shower, bath, and for my own amusement in teasing my students, a massaging table. I thought perhaps that one day I would be able to convince them of perhaps actually seeing this massage as a form of training, but for now, I saw it also as a medical table, just in case an injury occurred and I needed to give minor first aid. Walking down the length next to the pool, my eyes also came over the rather odd looking cooking structure, only fit for an Akimichi’s training grounds. Now I didn’t have to worry about traveling four hours, or bringging food. Everything I needed was hear, and eventually I also wanted to build myself my own little home here, so I could train without any distractions. Maybe even escape here for the summers when the Academy was out. But at this point in time, it was time to test a few individuals on the Academy Teachings, something I had come quiet use to. Bending my knee’s, and leaping upwards, I bound myself up the small platforms up to where the kitchen sat. Coming to sit on the ledge, I awaited for those students to come and take their test, at least, I hoped that they would find their way. I left them all the information they needed, but it was up to them to actually get here. Bringing my hands infront of me, I continued to practice a technique which I had been working on for almost a month now. I was getting rather well, but there were still so many flaws. It was so difficult to actually work on a technique by yourself. To have someone teach it to you would be much easier, but no one had ever seen anything like this, in my opinion. With my hands infront of me, I formed the Akimichi Hand seals and began to mold my chakra around my chest cavity to start the training while I waited.- HawkTheSilent: *Sakai arrived at the meeting spot early only to find another one of her classmates already there, her training partner Kihaku a determined young boy who had always done well in class, Sakai raised a purple eyebrow at him walking with a balanced determined gait she approached him, looking down at the map that Sensei had left her. The directions at first seemed easy enough, but upon reaching this place she knew this would be no easy feat.. a mountain... REALLY?! she could hardly believe it she knew that there was no way this was going to be as much of a cake walk as she had thought it would be, not that she would admit that...... to anyone, after walking the HOUR it took to get to this remote location she was already a little tired it still being early morning and the face of the rather large mountain that always loomed in the distance of her home, but never seemed so big as it was now.. but she was determined, she would shed her families simple role as a medical ninja and become the greatest Anbu operative that had ever walked the earth. But looking over at her new partner she was not that sure... with sore feet she trudged on to the spot marked on the map as to where to meet her partner.* ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -kihaku would wake up after finally having a good night of sleep and got out of bed and put on his clothes,he had only just finished putting on his clones and strapped his bokken on his back, when he heard a knock at the door. Kihaku rushed to the front door,beating his dad to it, who was still lumping down the hallway rubbing his eyes, he never got woken up so early. When Kihaku opened the door he was greeted by a fellow shinobi of the village, who gave him a note and said it was mportant.Kihaku quikly opened the note after thanking the shinobi properly and read. A big grinn suddenly appeared on Kihaku's face as he turned to his father- Daaaad i get my graduation exam today!=hed shut, startling his father ,who was now wide awake and saw his son truly smiling for the first time in the past year.-Thats great my son,then how about you take along those Dangos i made yesterday,you have to eat something afterall-Kihaku nodded at his father as he rushed into the kitchen,where he grabbed his backpacked and put some of the kunai his dad bought him in the backpack,even though he hated them,he felt it was better to brign them along just in case. he then packed the rest of his backpack with some snacks and drinks,before rushing out of the House towards the Main gate. Kihaku would arrive at the Main gate a few minutes later as he looked around,then rushed to the gate reception,where he got a map from one of the guard Shinobi, after telling them why he had to leave the village.Kihaku would then wait for Sakai Haruno that Nobu-Sensei mentioned in the note He would,when she finally got there,Kihaku looked her over,then turned around.Names Kihaku Sanada of the Takeda clan,remember it well- Kihaku then rushe doff into the woods ,occasionally he glanced back to see if she was still behind him,as they made their way to the location on the map. When they finally arrived ,KIhaku glanced up the Mountain and only smiled- glad hes giving us a challenge, i dont like it when things are to easy- hed look at his partner- you ready ,Sakai_hed grinn ,trying to avoid showing that he had gotten a bit tired- HawkTheSilent: *sakai nodded at the other student, tightening her belt and fasteners for her pack and doing one last check for all her gear, Kunai, Throwing stars, flash-powder, cable and hooks for grabbing objects for subtitution justu... all looked good, she had not forgotten anything as she had been afraid she would do, she even had a few rolls for lunch, this was going to be one of the most important days of her young life, ( or so she thought ), nodding one more time she looked happy, her inner-self roaring at the challenge though she kept these emotions to herself. "lead on oh great Kihaku" she said with a smile, a playful one andmotioned with her hands as for him to move on. she had been through alot so far, her mother had died last year on mission, and her father still had not recovered, nor had she, but one thing was for certian, she would not fail and she would make mer mother proud, she smiled again at the young dark haired boy that would be her company for the next little bit in this exam, and possibly a member of the team she would be in... things seemed to be working out. * ShinnUzumakiDrakin: Kihaku would grinn,as he rubbed his hands and walked towards the mountan,hed look at its surface and touched it a few times,the put his hands together as he foccussed and molded his chakra ,directing it towards his feet,creatings a chakra cushion under his sandals,he then tried to set both his feet on the mountainside,but fell back down-damn not enough practice,ah well guess wel climb,hed place his right hand in a crevice in the mountainside,then his other hand,as he then cbegan climbing, taking it slow, to make sure he wouldnt loose footing and that the next grab spot was completely safe and wouldnt break,Hoping Sakai would follow right behind him>He may prefferred to be alone, but it was no different, so he did not want her to get hurt in the climb,after an hour of climbing and a few times almost losing his footing, theyd finally reach the top as he helped Sakai over the edge and then looked around the area,his gaze deep as if scanning the area> after a moment he'd finally spot their Sensei and grabbed Sakai her hand and jsut dragged her along as he made his way towards their Sensei,as he shouted ,while waving his free hand-Nobu-Sensei! we made it -his breathing had become a bit heavy at this time- NobuAkimichi: -I merely continued to await the students. I had come here quiet early, perching myself on the edge of this small cliff with my back to the kitchen. I had arose for a moment, walking myself over where I pulled out some of the dried meats and vegatbles, and began to make a stew of some sorts. It was relatively chilly being at this altitude, if it had been any other season, there was good chance that many people would need to perhaps wear some extra clothing. But it was summer, the high sun above our heads casting a nice warmth about the mountain. But again, being at a high altitude always caused it to be a bit more chilly. After preparing the stew, I went ahead and continued my own training with my hands before me, forming the Akimichi seal, and attempting to expand my chest cavity and lungs with every breath I took. Looking over after I had been doing this, I noticed that finally the students had arrive, and waved back towards them.- Welcome you two, to your Academy Graduation Test! I hope your travels weren't too difficult... If you'd like, take a five minute breather, stretch your muscles out, and prepare you for one of the most important tests of your lives! HawkTheSilent: *Sakai had allowed Kihaku to feel like a man, and let him help her up the mountain, 'might as well let him have his fun, before I fly past him in this exam...' she thought, she waved back over to Sensei who was doing some strange looking hand seals, she smelled someting else as well, stew of some sort she guessed. Though after such a climb up a sheer cliff, she wasnt really so much hungry as she was tired. Streaching her legs and back and other muscles out she cracked her neck, and punched the air in front of her, she was ready she hoped, the time had finnaly come. "I dont know about him sensei," she motioned to her partner. "but I am ready to begin when you are" she was tired, but she had spent MONTHS preparing for this day, training day in and day out she would not let something as simple as sore muscles stop her now. * ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -kihaku who was forced to train with a bokken from the age of 5 and had been training hard with it every since and after enrolling into the academy had to alter his training schedule to fit in his chakra control training along with the jutsus they learned and still he found time to stick his nose in his books,instead of stretching ,Kihaku just sat down and rummaged his backpack,grabbing some of his Dangos and quikly eating them, he wasnt really hungry,but he knew it would recover some of his lost chakra,when he heard Sakai-oh im Ready to go ,when Sensei is-hed simply smile as he get up,he planned to ace this final test just like the tests at the academy- NobuAkimichi: -I nodded to the both of them as they had seemed pretty ready for the test. Already they had completed the first phase of actually getting here, which was good. I really wanted to wrap this up quickly, I was getting hungry, just as I always seemed to be... The thought about food then reminded me that I had a bag of Barbeque Potatoe chips in my Shinobi pouch, and I reached behind me as I spoke.- Alright... Kihaku, I want you to perform the Transformation Technique. Sakai, you perform the Clone Technique. ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -Kihaku nodded-ok Sensei- Kihakuwould think for a moment,then grined, he had a fun idea for his transformation technique,he began to mold his chakra andd directed it troughout his body before he brought his hands together, and made the required handsigns:dog followed by boar then ram, as he transformed into a perfect copy of Hatake chichiro,he still remembered ho she looked, cos he thought she looked cute and he had always been good at remembering the cute girls he met : her white pontytails,the black bandage over the middle of her face, her pale skin,the four line scar on her left thigh looked,then he tilted his head and saw the bag of barbeque chipps as once again he molded his chakra and made the neccesary handsigns: dog then boar then ram as he once again transformed ,only this time into Sensei his bag of barbeque potato chipps, hed wait for a few moments,before he released it and smiled towards Sensei,hoping he did well- HawkTheSilent: *nodding she moved in front of sensei away from her partner, spreading her feet apart at shoulder length she placed her hands in front of her making the appropriate moves, she was ready she focused hard manipulating the chakra and sending it about her as best as she could. Her hands flashed several signs fast Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog, with the final seal she burst apart into three clones. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" fashing her hand seals, she split apart into three clones, though not physical clones of course she appeared to be in three places at one time, one of her forms sticking her tounge out at the other form of herself, the other crossing her arms and looking irritated at the other, the real her standing in the middle with a triumphant smile on her face. With no substance the clones seemed flimsy as if nothing was really there, but the illusion held. This particular Justu was rather hard for her to get at first in class but with the help and coaching of her father she managed to get it right.. looking over at Sensei seeing if she could glean any information on what he thought from his face. * NobuAkimichi: -I leapt down from my seated position and looked over both of them. First was the young boy whom had transformed himself in Chihiro. I studied the details of all she had on, and it looked rather well. Pulling out the chip, I broke open the bag and began to snack while studying. There was still a pot also in the kitchen that was making some stew for the group after they were all finished. Then noticing him transforming once again, I shook my head with a soft grin.- Good job. Looks fine to me. -I then redirected my attenion to the young lady who had produced clones of herself. I was suprised that there was more then one, but shrugged it off and studied the detail. The biggest flaw of these clones were that they had not solidity, were illusuions. There was no shadow cast from them, which as the easiest way to tell they were fake. The other thing, was that if they moved, they didn't disturb the ground.- Good, could always use moer work on details, but everything seems fine to me. -Nodding, I reached behind my back and found two Kunai. Lacing my finger through the holed hilt, I held it out infront of me.- Each of you take a Kunai. I want you to throw it to the tree across the ridge here. It's about fourty feet distance. -Across the ridge in the group of tree's, the one in the center had a target on it that was probably about a foot and a half in length and width, Red circles crudely drawn on it.- I want to see proper throwing technique.. ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -Kihaku would nod as he took the kunai, he studied the kunai for a moment and closed his eyes,trying to hear the wind its direction, when he thought he was certain where it came from, he opened his eyes and tried to judge the distance and the strenght required to have the kunai fly that far, after he was done analyzing that he closed one eyes and analyzed the trajectory of multiple throwing angles and chose the one most suitable to the situation, he then took a stance, holding his kunai in his right hand the pointy side directing at his back,Kihaku had decided that a reversed kunai would throw better,then if he held it like a sword, before he jumped into the air,throwing his kunai towards the target with just the right amount of force if he calculated properly,as the kunai left his hand it spun through the air horizontally .spinning faster and faster,by caus eof the wind, and at just the right time had the pointy end aimed forward on moment of hit,just as he landed he saw the kunai hit the target right outside the center circle-dam so close-but he still smiled,he felt pleased at the result of his throw- HawkTheSilent: *Sakai took the Kunai, and looked hard at the target, she moved her feet apart again her clones releasing in small clouds of smoke, studing the target she held her thumb against the base of the throwing weapon near the large metal ring at its hilt, with her pointer and middle finger she steadied the handle loose enough to release correctly but firm enough to release when she wanted it to, not when it wanted to... her dad had shown her how to throw this way, Kunai were some of the few weapons she enjoyed using and the only one at the moment she was really very good at using at all.. looking at the fourty-plus feet between her and the target... this would be hard she had not thrown from this distance very much, and having done it before it took many tries before she got any good with it then... though she was better at it now this would still be a challange... raising her hand up she judged how many times the kunai would spin in the air till it reached the target.. this was important as her dad had told her, because if she misjudged how hard to throw it and how many spins it would take to reach the target, the tip might not hit it and it would never stick in... trying her best to do the math in her head as fast as she could, she readied herself and steeled her nerves reaching back a little further with her weapon hand and flinging it with a slight flick of the wrist letting go of the weapon sending it streaking through the air towards the tree spinning, it hits the middle ring on the target, JUST barely on the red line... NobuAkimichi: -I watched as both of them had taken their turns estimating on just how much it took to get the kunai to fly over the distance. It was a good attempt, at least all of them had actually made it on the target. Though, the boy’s style of throwing was definitely something that needed to be worked on more. He could easily have been more accurate had he held it like the little girl did, but none the less, the distance was pretty fair, and they landed the hit.- Good job you two. So far so good. Now… This is the fun part of the exams… At least for me it is. Hehe…- I leapt myself backwards, and found myself perched where I was before, looking down on them.- Now... Let us go ahead and test to see how well you can escape... –I was very vauge on what it was she was needing to escape, but it would be quiet obvious in the next few moment. Bringing my hands in front of me, I performed two hand seals. Dog > Boar. Sucking in a deep breath, I swallowed the air so that it may collect in my stomach before it came right back up in a rather loud belch. This was nothing more then a distraction while I attempted to force my chakra into their own network and begin the Genjutsu. It was nothing more then an occular illusion, meant to have them see things that really didn’t exist.- Cookie Downpour... –One of my most favored techniques to use on Academy students for their test, and also so very amusing. Had either of them been infected with my chakra and cast into the Genjutsu, the sky began to darken and clouds rolled over, casting an ominous shadow over the platform they were on. Everything else around would have seen rather normal, except after these clouds formed over and what one would of thought rain would begin to fall, instead round shaped tannish orbs with small dark brown dots littered through it fell. It was not rain... but instead... Chocolate chip cookies?- ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -Kihaku knew immediatly it was Genjutsu,but he just stood there and looked around his face cold> a small sigh would escape his lipps.Kihaku knew this would be hard,he was very terrible at genjutsu,but he could not afford to fail here,he would sit down and closed his eyes, as he brought both his hand sin front of his chest and put them together,he began to focus and molded his chakra,forcing it in all direction,disruptin its normal flow,before forcing it all out of his body, the clouds, the cookies,the chocolate it would all dissapear,when Kihaku opened his eyes and saw the normal enviroment,he simply got up,walked to Sensei and drew his bokken and gave him a light bopp againt the shoulder,to see if he was real- HawkTheSilent: *Sakai, looked around this was obviously Genjustu mainly due to the fact that clouds could not mix bake and cool off to rain down cookies... was simply not possible... so instead she decided to try something different, making the hand seals Ox,Dog,Boar, she seemed to be standing in the same place.. though really she was in the small cooking shack in the back, fixing sensei's stew, (which he did a horrible job flavoring btw) stirring it one last time after adding spices and herbs she used the distraction of her much more detailed clone to escape up the rock face, using her chakra she focused knowing that she needed to push the illusion from herself, or it would consume her, regardless of weither or not she regognised it as a ruse, she pushed her own chakra through her body going to each single part forcing the justu to leave her.... opening her eyes the cookies no longer fell... * NobuAkimichi: -I nodded to both of them after they had come out of their genjutsu. It was very important they understood how to get themselves out of a genjutsu, for that could easily ruin someone’s day if it were a serious one. I then noticed the boys seemed… Confused, as if he didn’t know he was back in reality. He came towards me with his bokken in hand, and attempted to bop it against my shoulder, which I would avoid. Leaning all my weight upon my left hand, I pivoted my hand and my wrist so that I actually came off the place in which I was seated to where my body would now face away from the two. My other hand came around and caught the small ledge I was sitting on, and, while my feet came up to plant against the wall of the ridge. Using the strength of my arms and my legs, I leapt myself high into the air while turning my hips, so that I would be facing the two slightly. I was only maybe a good twenty feet in the air before I shouted down to them.- Alright you two! Last test! Perform the body replacement technique before I squish you both like a bug! –In that second that I was merely suspended in the air, I brought my hands together and formed the Akimichi hand seal. Molding my chakra into my core, I suddenly combined two techniques. One which was rather nature to me, that was the Calorie Control. I exploded a multitude of the calories in my body, converting them into chakra. At the moment of converting over the calories to Chakra, my voice rang out.- Multi Size Expansion Technique! –With that, My body had suddenly inflated greatly, and I looked almost as if I were a gigantic meat ball. Tucking my arms into my body, I used this missing appendages as chakra jets and my body began to spin viciously. I allowed only gravity to take it’s effect upon me, leave the children ample time before my large body would come crashing down upon them. – ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -Kihaku would shake his head as he saw Nobu-Sensei turne dinto a giant- uhoh-Kihaku looked around for something to replace himself with and saw a pointy piece of bamboo in the distance, hed quily sheat his bokken and presse dhis hands against each other in front of his chest. He then molded his chakra before making the handsigns:ram then boar,followed by ox and finishing with dog and snake, as his chakra bursted from his -the momen this Sensei slamme ddown on them ,Kihaku would be where the pointy piec eof bamboo once lied and the pointy piece of bamboo would be pierced into Sensei his flak jacket. Kihaku would giggle from where he was,hoping his Sensei was injured, but still felt like he pulled a good prank on him- HawkTheSilent: *Sakai seemed scared stiff, this was not the case though, she seemed to snap out of her thoughts and flashed hand signs as fast as he small hands would allow her to. Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Serpent. "Kawarimi No Jutsu!" she stood there looking up at his massive form coming down upon her , smiling she was already out of harms way her replacement still holding the Serpent sign looking up at sensei, with caution she looked from her perch on the upper cliff hidden by her bush she liked to hide in now, and waited to see what sensei thought of her replacement item. A large log that looked kind of like a dog the way it was shaped, something she used as a reason to grap it for the substitution as she loved dogs and it seemed the obvious choice... * NobuAkimichi: -I had not had the inability to be able to see what I was plummeting down on, or anything else. But this technique was not only an offensive one, but quiet the defense. If I was not spinning, usually my body would be almost rubber like, able to deflect most punches and direct physical blows. But also since I was in such a ferocious spin, my body was unable to actually be hit by anything. Not only did the wind current from the excessive speeds misdirect projectiles, but it was also able to deflect most attack. Really, in this attack, it was just best to stay out of the way unless you used an elemental jutsu. Coming in contact with the bamboo, the tip of it was redirected with the wind, and under the great about of pressure, snapped and shattered into a million pieces, along with the odd dog like log. My body collided with the surface, and it almost seemed like the entire mountain itself shook with the contact I had made. I didn’t hold the jutsu for long, in fact, the moment I made contact with the ground, my spinning slowed and I rolled comfortably on my back. I then rocked myself around after pulling the appendages’ back out from their hiding spots, and my body deflated like a balloon, with just no noise. Coming onto my feet with a simple rocking motion, I looked around, curious where they disappeared to. I made sure to check under my feet, wanting to make sure I didn’t actually squish them, which would be quiet sad. But working under pressure was something that they needed to learn to do. No sign there, so my voice rose.- Yo’! Good job you guys, come on out! ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -stans behind sensei boken in hand and bopps him on the head- im here Sensei -Looks over my shoulder towards the small boy behind him, completely missing his presence as he gets bonked on the head with his bokken. My eye twitched slightly, uncertain on how I actully missed him. But shurgged my shoulders and smiled.- Congradulations, you've passed your Exam. No you're a genin... Go ahead and eat some of that stew over there to build your energy back up, and we'll all head home where you'll get your headband. ShinnUzumakiDrakin: -raises hand- can i get it as Armband Sensei,headbans make my forehead itchy Category:Academy test